1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a releasable connector for electric circuits and more specifically to an improved releasable connector of the character in which it is assured, when the connector terminals are released from each other, that the associated circuit elements are protected against the risk of malfunctions thereof due to induced currents occurring under the influence of external electromagnetic waves or static electricity being present in the proximity of the circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor traffic field, there has been well known the use of air bags serving as a safety system for protection of the car occupants from any fatal impacts possibly caused by collisions of two or more cars. In this system, an ignition element associated with the air bag is mounted in a loading chamber charged with a gas producing agent. Signal lines are connected to this ignition element, which in turn are connected, via a releasable connector, to a battery acting as a power source and a collision sensor element in the form of a switch, respectively, thus forming an air bag circuit. The connector interposed between the signal lines connects the "source side" and the "element or load side" of the system circuit.
It is arranged that upon a collision of cars, the sensor element is activated to send electric signals to the ignition element which responsively sets fire to the gas producing agent so that the air bag is inflated by a great quantity of gas being produced. In consequence, the car occupants can be protected from what would otherwise be fatal impacts occurring at the moment of collision. While this air bag of course is required to act at the very moment of collision, it should be avoided imperatively for the air bag to act at any moment other than in such emergency.
However, the conventional safety system employing air bags just described is in practice encountered with the problem that follows.
For the purpose of mounting, placing or inspecting the air bag installed in the car, it is a necessary step for the technician or serviceman to once release the connector intentionally. In this instance, the respective paired terminals are released from each other to disconnect the signal line on the "element or load side" from that on the "source side". Problems may arise, on such occasion, if, adjacent to the signal line on the "element or load side", there happens to be mounted some electric wire through which currents start to flow or varying currents flow, or some conductible body having static electricity accumulated thereon, still or the terminals on the "element or load side" happen to be subjected to external electromagnetic waves. In these situations, the result is that the signal lines are supplied with momentary voltages being induced by such variation of the magnetic fields or electric fields. The level of voltage occurring between the signal lines depends on the extent of effects of the magnetic fields or electric fields to which the signal lines are subjected. Thus, there is produced a momentary flow of current through the load acting elements in the system. Since the air bag is sensitive in function to such flow of current no matter how minor it is, there may be every good reason for possible occurrence of malfunctions of the circuit elements in the system.
When a conventional connector is disconnected, the respective paired terminals are released from each other, rendering the terminal ends open. The conventional connector may suffer drawbacks involving all of the above described currents, which, if induced, will flow through the circuit elements thus making it impossible to prevent the risk of malfunctions of the circuit elements used in the system.